


This Is Ours!

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Invasion of Privacy, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of miscarriage, Misogyny, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Sex Tapes, Sexism, Sexual Content, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Sort Of, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: At least the question had loosened them up. They were less stone-faced and now kept looking at each other, reminded of the bond they shared, that they were partners in more than just Dragon Riding, that they were sexual partners, as well. They likely even loved each other.He could twist this to his advantage. There are other ways to violate a person.





	This Is Ours!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680572) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 



> I originally posted this in August 2017 on my tumblr. 
> 
> This fic is like, the final result of what I dubbed the "Florida Man Sex Tape OT6 Plot Bunny Saga." (Which was my tag for this whole thing.) Basically, what happened was a tumblr user name daglout posted a thing about a Florida AU, and in the same thread, another user, generalhofferson called Dagur Florida Man and also included an image of the words "Florida Man really, really wants to force a jury to watch his sex tape." And it started a plot bunny for my OT6 for me. And it started a plot bunny for my OT6 for me. And basically, it evolved into... this. 
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by "Consequences" by Jettara1. 
> 
> This story takes place in Race to the Edge, season 4, sometime after **Gold Rush** and before **Twintuition**.

Surprisingly, the question “Are you lot virgins?” was the one to get any sort of reaction from the Dragon Riders. Before, any question Viggo had for them had been met with glares and no change in expression. They were quite stoic in questioning, which considering one of them, his most treasured foe, was the offspring of a man named Stoick’s seed, was actually not surprising.

This time, the six young adults had glanced at each other, and— Oh. What was that? Knowing smiles at each other.

He hadn’t expected that.

They _had_ known each other carnally.

They _knew_ each other carnally.

Wonderful.

And one of them… Tuffnut— actually laughed and confirmed his suspicions with a “Nope!”

Hiccup’s only response to his friend was a fond smile before whispering, “Tuff!” in a rather put-out way. Barely a glare in it.

Hmm.

They actually seemed kind of amused by his presumption that none of them had known the experience of a cock or a pussy that was not their own.

He was not interested in their amusement.

At least the question had loosened them up. They were less stone-faced and now kept looking at each other, reminded of the bond they shared, that they were partners in more than just Dragon Riding, that they were sexual partners, as well. They likely even loved each other.

He could twist this to his advantage. There are other ways to violate a person.

“Hmm. Fascinating,” Viggo said, his voice completely pulling them from the distraction of staring at each other.

“That is wonderful. You have taken each other’s virginities,” Viggo said this like a pronouncement. Like it was completely true. Like he knew exactly how their first sexual experiences occurred.

Hiccup frowned at this.

He didn’t like the way that was worded.

They didn’t take anything from each other. They gave that to each other.

“Who took whose virginity, I wonder?” Viggo pondered out loud. “Do you know for sure? Was it a group event? Or a coupling? Did Hiccup take your virginity? Who took his?”

Their faces did not betray anything. Did not give him any indication of how the events took place.

Hmm.

“Having sex with your Riders, Hiccup. What a _fantastic_ way to show that you are their leader. To make them kneel down before you, their leader, and take your cock in their mouth. To bend them over and dominate them like they are your _whores_.” He drawled out that last word.

Hiccup’s reaction was to jerk forward in his restraints. Ah, yes. Good.

“Don’t call them that!” Hiccup exclaimed, seething, hissing through his teeth.

Ah, wonderful. He could practically see Hiccup _steaming_ with anger. Good thing he couldn’t breathe fire and he was currently separated from the Night Fury.

“I can understand that, Hiccup. It’s a good way to establish dominance. To make sure your underlings do what you want them to do. Keep them in line.”

All Hiccup could think through his anger was _“It’s not like that. It’s not like that. It’s not like that.”_ Yes, they’ve sucked his cock and they’ve had sex in the position Viggo described, but having sex with them was never, _ever_ about controlling them. He didn’t want to control them! He just wanted to love them. The very idea that he would… _coerce_ them to do anything sexual with him… made his stomach ill.

He had always taken great care to emphasize the importance of consent.

His sexual relationship with his Riders was an extension of his partnership and friendship with them that had been forged by fire and flight. It was an expression of love and intimacy, of comfort and pleasure.

“This douche thinks Hiccup is the one topping us all the time?” Snotlout asked, incredulously. He snorted.

“That’s ridiculous,” Ruffnut said.

“Oh delicious,” Viggo said. “You let your Riders dominate you, Hiccup? Do you let your Riders fuck you in your ass? Do you like it?”

Hiccup simply stared at Viggo, not answering him.

“Come on, my dear Hiccup, you can tell me,” Viggo said, like he was Hiccup’s confidante.

The truth was that yes, Hiccup had certainly engaged in anal play with the rest of the Riders, including with him bottoming. It was one of his favorite sex acts. It was a profound expression of his trust in them. And they just knew exactly how to make him come.

But that was their business; it was not for sharing with others. He was not telling Viggo that.

“Hiccup, frankly, I’m interested. Does your father know you are having sex with all these people? Heir of Berk that you are, after all? What would he say?”

Hiccup couldn’t help but widen his eyes.

And he knew the gang was glancing at him.

It had been a topic that had come up with them. He had been incredibly hesitant to tell his father about his romantic relationship with his Riders. He wasn’t ready to tell his father yet. This was something he just wanted to share with them. And he was afraid of how his father would react. It wasn’t a conventional relationship, like with a couple. It was complicated.

“However, Hiccup, I will applaud you, as well as Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut for having sex. Good on you,” Viggo said. “Spread that seed. Do as men do.”

Hiccup didn’t like where this was going.

“Astrid and Ruffnut?” he added. They both made eye contact with him, and narrowed their eyes. “You are whores.”

Viggo heard the other Riders exclaim their anger at him for saying such a thing but he wasn’t paying attention to them, he was interested in Hiccup’s reaction:

“Don’t use that word!” Hiccup roared, jerking in his restraints. “Don’t call them that!”

Viggo chuckled, as if Hiccup’s anger was amusing to him. And it was.

“How do you avoid pregnancy, I wonder. What with two women in your little group. What a scandal that would be. A Dragon Rider woman is pregnant and doesn’t know who the father is because she fucks several men.”

Viggo watched their reaction to this. They stiffened. They looked uncomfortable. Their facial expressions went from angry to sad.

“Oh,” Viggo said softly, feigning concern. “Have I hit a sore spot?”

He watched both Astrid and Ruffnut. Astrid’s reaction was stronger. Her face was a mix of anger and pain. He turned to her.

“Astrid!” Viggo exclaimed. “How wonderful!”

He approached her. He could feel the uneasiness radiating off the Riders. Good.

He looked directly in her eyes, paid attention to her expressions, how she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. Her eyes were watery. Good.

He drifted his gaze down to her abdomen, to her womb, and realized that her body was certainly not currently with child.

She must have miscarried.

“Did you have a miscarriage, my dear?” he asked. At the same time that he said this, he placed a hand on Astrid’s stomach, just above her skirt’s belt, and Astrid roared at him. For that matter, everyone roared at him. They would have made their dragons proud.

“Don’t touch her!” was the refrain from the rest of her companions.

Astrid made to throw her head back as if preparing to slam her head into his and he moved away from her before her forehead could meet his.

He smirked at her and then turned his gaze to Hiccup, who was breathing heavily, seething, staring daggers at him.

Like, Hiccup blamed _him_ personally for Astrid’s miscarriage. He wondered…

He turned to Ryker, who, as ordered, was actually quietly standing in the back of the room.

“Ryker, it is time for the Riders to meet our most honored guest. Be a good brother and please escort him here. Quick as you can, please.”

Ryker scowled but left the room.

Once Ryker had been gone for a minute, leaving the room in silence, Viggo turned back to his restrained foes, and then said, “You know, I would quite like to see a demonstration of your sexual activities.”

Viggo watched with enjoyment as the weight of and implication behind his words made them tense up and get uncomfortable; the look of panic on their faces was his greatest joy.

Hearing Viggo say this made a chill go down Hiccup’s spine, cause his chest to ache with dread, and his stomach to feel even more ill. He heard Fishlegs let out a gasp of realization.

“You get off on watching or something?” Tuff said.

Snotlout chuckled at Tuff’s comment, but it was a very nervous chuckle. Not the kind of real amused chuckle that Hiccup had heard his friend and partner give before.

“That’s not going to happen, Viggo,” Hiccup said, in the calmest voice he could muster, even though he felt rattled and frightened.

That couldn’t happen. He didn’t want that to happen. It would shatter the sacred bond they shared.

“We’re not going to perform for your amusement,” Hiccup said, a little stronger.

Before Viggo could respond, Ryker returned, and he was with a pale man taller than him, and thinner than him, who was well-dressed in green and black, wearing a golden horned helmet atop his head.

Hiccup had no idea who this person was, but if he was a friend to Viggo and Ryker, he felt uneasy. He could feel the uneasiness from his Riders, even before he glanced a look at them.

Viggo shook the man’s hand, and when they unclasped their hands, they turned to face the Riders.

“Ah, Sons of Odin. And Daughters of Freyja,” the man said. “My friend here tells me you’re a thorn in his side.”

The gang looked rather proud of this.

“Dragon Riders, you have a sexual relationship. And have chosen not to provide a live demonstration for me of this relationship,” Viggo said. “Luckily, my honored guest here has _abilities_.”

Hiccup wondered what was going to happen next.

“Show them, Loki,” Viggo said.

The entire restrained group of Dragon Riders let out an audible gasp.

They also couldn’t help but look at the twins, to gauge their reaction to their favorite God being here. Hiccup expected a verbal reaction from the twins but their mouths were hanging open.

On the wall they faced, Loki had magicked a projection of a moving image on it.

Clear as day, it was Astrid, half naked with her breasts bare, her pants still on, sitting on Tuffnut’s face, her mouth open as she cried out in climax, tears streaming down her face.

“Instead of a live demonstration, we can watch some of your past sexual activities. Won’t that be fun?” Viggo said.

“I remember that,” Tuff murmured. He glanced at Astrid, who was staring wide-eyed at the image of herself. “Stop it!”

For the rest of the Riders, this was something they only heard about the next morning. They had not been present for it. Tuff and Astrid had gone to bed together, to actually sleep together, and Tuffnut, while being the big spoon, was very talkative. Astrid wanting to sleep, warned him that she was gonna sit on his face if he didn’t shut up, and Tuffnut, taking her on her word, kept talking. So, she did just that. And he had apparently kept talking while she sat on his face, leading to… well, the moving image they watched.

They knew Astrid’s orgasm had been intense, and they knew that what Loki didn’t show was the immediate aftermath of the sex act, where Tuff had taken care to make sure Astrid was all right, having panicked at her sobbing orgasm. But Viggo obviously didn’t care about that.

Hiccup heard Ryker grunt in appreciation somewhere in the room, and felt disgusted.

“Turn that off!” Hiccup said.

“No,” Loki said.

“It’s not your business to see that!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Turn it off!” Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs shouted.

Viggo ignored them.

“You know what I would quite like to see, Loki?” Viggo said. “This selfsame woman was briefly pregnant. She also survived a disease called the Scourge of Odin. I’d like to find out if these two events coincided. Can you show me the conception?”

Loki grinned evilly, and he looked directly at Astrid, who was shaking in anger, before turning away to magick another image onto the wall, a fast-moving image of what was an orgy they had had, showing Astrid with all of the other Riders, four cocks having penetrated her that night, something Astrid had rather enjoyed. It was something she had wanted that night.

“This was three weeks before she contracted the Scourge of Odin,” Loki said. “I do not know who’s seed impregnated her, that is beyond my purview.”

Loki scowled.

The fertility gods included Odin and Thor. Ugh.

Every single one of the Dragon Riders let out a soft, pained gasp in realization.

Astrid had been pregnant while ill with the Scourge of Odin. They had confirmed a pregnancy about a month after Astrid had recovered from the disease and less than a fortnight later, she had miscarried.

They hadn’t been certain when she had gotten pregnant. One of the prevailing theories was the orgy they had shortly after she had been cured had been the conception event.

“Excellent,” Viggo said. The two events had coincided. He may not have killed a Dragon Rider, but he killed a potential one. Their offspring.

“You can take the image away now,” Viggo told Loki quietly. Loki did so.

He looked at Astrid, who was shaking, and looking down.

Good.

He listened carefully, hearing sniffling from more than one source.

Excellent.

But they were all looking down, except for Hiccup, who was shaking as well, but staring at him, teeth bared, angry.

That would have to be fixed.

He wanted them to watch with him more of their sexual adventures.

He first approached Astrid, and Hiccup growled, “Stay away from her!”

He also heard several other Riders making similar sounding exclaims but he was not focused on them.

“My dear Astrid, pick your head up,” Viggo said, and he grabbed her chin and forced it up to look at him.

At the same time, he heard Hiccup shout, “Don’t touch her!” and ignored him.

He could see the pain in her eyes. It was delicious.

And there were tears on her cheeks. Wonderful.

“Keep your eyes on that wall,” Viggo told her, before walking away from her.

“Don’t touch me!” Hiccup exclaimed, right before Viggo grabbed his chin forcefully, causing Snotlout to growl “Don’t touch him!” as well, and Viggo made Hiccup look at the wall.

Viggo did this to each of the Riders, each time listening and ignoring, as a Rider (or several) told him not to touch them.

“Would you rather demonstrate for me?” Viggo said, silkily.

And with that, each of them focused on the wall.

“Let’s see something else, Loki,” Viggo said. “Maybe something with Hiccup now.”

“I’ve got just the thing, you’ll love it,” Loki said.

On the wall before them appeared a series of moving pictures with sounds, each of them featuring Hiccup with one of the other Riders, of Hiccup in the throes of pleasure, telling his partner to “don’t stop” and crying out in climax.

“Oh, but look,” Loki said, softly. “This is the best part…” the image pulled away to show more of the room, where, also in the same room, just a few feet away, on his own bed, Toothless lay, sometimes asleep, sometimes awake.

“The Night Fury watches,” Loki said.

“Oh my,” Viggo said. “Very interesting. Do you get off on your dragon watching you fuck? Does the dragon like to watch?”

“Shut up,” Hiccup said.

“And yet you won’t show me?” Viggo said, in mock hurt. “I’m hurt, Hiccup.”

“We really gotta tell Toothless to leave the hut beforehand,” Snotlout muttered.

“Dude, you’re making a totally normal thing weird. It’s fine,” Tuffnut said, directing his comment to their captors.

“Shall we watch more?” Viggo said.

“Yes,” Ryker said from his spot in the room.

“I wasn’t talking to you, brother. Please be quiet,” Viggo said curtly.

Ryker scowled.

“I apologize for my brother, Loki,” Viggo said.

“Oh, I understand how brothers can be,” Loki said.

Viggo turned his attention back to the Riders.

“Loki, let’s see more of Hiccup. How about him letting his Riders penetrate his ass?” Viggo asked, like it was a normal suggestion.

Loki magicked another moving image with sounds of a naked Hiccup surrounded by naked Dragon Riders while Ruffnut fingerfucked his ass. The other Riders were touching Hiccup all over. Hiccup was loud in his ecstasy. 

“My, look at all these beautiful young bodies,” Viggo said. “It’s no wonder you have decided to take each other to bed.”

The Riders had slipped into resolutely not responding to his taunts. At least verbally. He could tell from their facial expressions that he had certainly bothered them by his words.

He had made them feel angry, violated, and made them cry.

But he was not quite done.

“You know what the best thing about this is?” Viggo said. “Loki and I can spread this. Share it. Other people will get to watch your sexual life. Wouldn’t that be lovely? I’m sure other people will enjoy it as I, my brother, and Loki have.”

He watched as their eyes widened. Hiccup’s especially. Their faces twisted in anger and hurt. He continued, “But you know what would be even better than that? Sharing it with Stoick the Vast. Let him see what his son has been doing. Unless.”

“Unless what?” Hiccup asked, after a moment, feeling apprehension.

“Dragon Riders, I will let you and your dragons go on your merry way right now. However, if you continue to fight my Hunters and ruin my business… I think that Loki and I might visit Berk, and show Stoick these lovely glimpses into your sex life. Imagine the scandal. You have been warned.”

He began to walk towards the door, and then stopped, turning on his heel to look at them. He addressed, “Oh, and if you continue having sex with each other? I think it’s quite likely that I will be watching.” He gestured with his head to Loki, who grinned evilly at them. Viggo smiled. “And maybe I will decide that that alone is enough to go to Berk and inform Stoick the Vast.” He turned to Ryker. “Release them and their dragons.”

 

 

 

 

 

After that, they were freed from their restraints, their dragons returned to them, and the group flew back to Dragon’s Edge in silence. Hiccup felt violated. He knew enough about his Riders to know they felt the same way.

Viggo violated them.

Even if they had not “demonstrated” for him, Viggo had violated them. By having unfettered access to their most private and intimate of moments, moments that belonged to _them_ irrefutably, and his willingness to just share it with others, including Stoick, so that he could use it against them, he had violated them.

When they got back to the Edge, the gang sat for a while in the Clubhouse in silence. They weren’t willing to talk about what happened. Hiccup wasn’t willing to talk either. Within short order, Astrid who had been quietly sitting, her head between her hands, staring down at the wood of the table, got up and left for her own hut in silence.

Soon after, they all retreated to their own huts.

Which, for them, they all realized deep down, was abnormal. Because typically, especially once they were in a romantic relationship, after a harrowing experience, they would have cuddled together, held each other, comforted each other, maybe even had sex.

Right now? Hiccup couldn’t even stomach the idea of bedding them. Not when it was entirely possible that Loki would inform Viggo and then Viggo would be watching them. The very thought felt violating. Like he would be “demonstrating” as Viggo had put it.

Like he would be complicit in further violation of his Riders.

 

 

 

 

 

The six of them had sort of isolated themselves from each other in the following days. They did not spend much time with each other. It was as if they felt if they spent too much time with each other, they might be tempted to have sex, and… well, Viggo would be watching. It was too much to stomach.

Hiccup did miss them. It would be a lie to say otherwise.

The strikes on the Dragon Hunters had taken a temporary hiatus. Hiccup figured it was best. They needed time to, to use words Astrid once said to him, forget about being soldiers and just be people. Their privacy had been violated, and feeling something other than that, was important.

And Viggo essentially had him by the balls.

Keep doing the strikes on the Hunters or have his relationship outed to his father.

“Hmm,” he murmured to himself.

He quietly nodded to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

About a week and a half after what Viggo had done to them, one night, Hiccup found he couldn’t sleep, and not wishing to wake Toothless and go for a flight (even though that would have been wonderful), he felt that going to the Clubhouse was a good idea. He felt it in his heart.

When he went there, he found that Astrid and Fishlegs were there, sitting at the table, quietly, the fire already up.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Astrid asked.

He nodded.

Not long after sitting down, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout had slowly trickled into the building.

“We should talk, gang,” Hiccup said slowly.

They expressed agreement.

“What Viggo,” Hiccup began

“And Loki, don’t forget him,” Ruffnut said.

“Never meet your favorite God, am I right?” Tuffnut said.

“They always disappoint.”

Snotlout groaned. Though, to be fair, they had a point.

“Guys,” Fishlegs said to the twins.

“Continue,” Astrid said softly.

“What Viggo and Loki did was despicable,” Hiccup said. He heaved a sigh, willing himself to continue talking. “What they might do with the information they have is frightening, I know, gang.”

“That’s ours,” Fishlegs said quietly.

“You’re right, Fishlegs, it is ours. I don’t want anyone else seeing either. That is an intensely private, personal thing that belongs to just the six of us. Our lovemaking is for us alone to share. Not for anyone else.”

He looked around at them, seeing them nodding.

“You know why he did all that?” Hiccup said.

“Because he’s a douchebag,” Snotlout said.

“Can’t disagree with you there,” Hiccup said quickly.

“To control us,” Astrid said.

“Exactly,” Hiccup said. “The one thing he wants us to stop doing is fighting his Hunters, stop us from protecting dragons. He’s tried plenty of times.”

“True that,” Ruffnut said.

“That time he put a bounty on your head, the time he chained up the Submaripper, that time he tried to kill Astrid with the Scourge,” Tuffnut said.

“Tuff, that’s enough!” Astrid said crossly.

“Sorry,” Tuff said meekly.

Astrid took a deep breath. And nodded in acknowledgement to Tuff’s apology. Then she turned to Hiccup and said, “But we’re not going to stop fighting the Hunters, right?”

“Of course not. It’s what we do. Nothing’s going to stop us.”

“But Viggo said he’d share our sex life with others if we continued?” Ruffnut said.

“He also threatened to tell your dad,” Fishlegs said.

“Yup,” Hiccup said. “And I’ve been thinkin’ about that.”

They looked at him intently.

“It’s time we tell my dad about us,” Hiccup said. He smiled at them gently.

Any surprise in their faces was quickly replaced by smiles.

“About time,” Snotlout said.

“Are you sure?” Astrid asked. She placed a hand on his, gently.

“Well, I’m a little nervous about it, but we would beat Viggo,” Hiccup said. “He can’t tell my dad about us if I… we, already have.”

“Viggo could still share it with others though,” Fishlegs said.

“Or watch us next time we do it,” Snotlout added.

“Maybe, but I don’t think Viggo cares so much about sharing it with random people or even watching us so much as he cares about stopping us from fighting him,” Hiccup said. “It’s all about control. About playing us. About rattling us to our cores. So, he can win.”

“What about Loki?” Tuffnut asked.

“I doubt he’ll stay with Viggo for very long,” Hiccup said. “I’m sure Thor or Odin will take him back to Asgard.”

He sighed.

“We’ll head to Berk tomorrow, how about that?” Hiccup asked. “We’ll tell my dad, and Gobber, of course. If you want, you can tell your own families, as well.”

They nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back, looking into each of their eyes.

“So, I guess, head back to your beds?” Hiccup suggested, after a while, getting up.

They followed suit.

As they started to walk away from the table, Astrid spoke: “Uh, can we talk about the Rumblehorn in the room?”

They stopped and stood around each other in a circle.

“What?” Hiccup said.

“We’ve all been avoiding each other, not even touching each other. And we’re a pretty handsy group,” Astrid said.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Ruffnut said, a slight grin on her face.

“Like I said, Viggo was trying to control our behavior,” Hiccup said. “I’m not going to let him. I don’t want Viggo watching us make love. Like we would be… doing it for him.”

He gulped.

“I don’t want him violating us more,” Hiccup said.

“But we already won. We’re gonna tell Stoick about us tomorrow, and Viggo loses his leverage over us,” Astrid said.

“Yeah!” Snotlout and Ruffnut said.

“And he’ll still control us if we avoid each other,” Tuffnut said. 

“You’re right,” Hiccup said, softly.

“Don’t let Viggo control something that belongs to us,” Fishlegs said.

“Repeat after me: This is ours. Not Viggo’s,” Astrid said.

They did. It was a little out of unison.

“Again,” Astrid said. “Together. And louder. Now!”

“This is ours! Not Viggo’s!” they exclaimed together.

It was like a balm.

The moment was there.

They looked at each other.

“Let’s just take things slow, gang,” Hiccup suggested.

Tentatively, slowly, he turned to Astrid, and leaned forward and so did she, and they kissed. The same thing happened with Tuff and Snotlout, Ruff and Fishlegs. Tentative, slow gentle kisses repeated themselves with other couplings of the six.

Tentative slow kisses turned into heavy kisses…

 

 

 

 

 

The clubhouse was warm and it smelled of sex. It was heady and intoxicating. The light from the fire in the middle of the table was perfect. Helmets, pauldrons, armor, arm bracers, a kransen, various items of clothing, a prosthetic leg, soap, water, washcloths, lube, and a broken chair were littered across the floor of the clubhouse. These items practically formed a trail to where six Dragon Riders lay together naked.

Hiccup laid with his head resting on Ruffnut’s stomach, so their bodies essentially made a ‘T’, he had one hand upwards closer to his head, and one of Ruff’s hands was touching Hiccup’s. Ruff’s other hand was stroking his hair softly.  

Astrid lay nestled against Ruffnut, one arm across Ruffnut’s body, her arm also touching Ruffnut and Hiccup’s hand.

Tuffnut lay on Hiccup’s right, face nuzzled in Hiccup’s side, one arm across Hiccup’s body, reaching out to touch Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Astrid’s hand. To Hiccup’s left was Snotlout, his body snuggling against Hiccup, his head making contact with Ruffnut’s, one of his hands also touching the other four.

Fishlegs was the big spoon to Snotlout’s little spoon, and he, like the others, had also had a hand that was touching everyone else’s.

Hiccup let out a pleased sigh.

He felt and heard various pleased sighs in response. Ruffnut’s pleased sigh made his head move up and down as breath went in and out of her body.

“Gang, you okay?” Hiccup asked, softly.

He got “yes” responses in various styles.

“You asked us repeatedly if we were okay,” Snotlout said softly.  

Hiccup made a shrug movement with his shoulder.

“Snotlout, is Hiccup doing that thing with his shoulders?” Astrid said. She couldn’t exactly see him.

Both Snotlout and Ruffnut answered in the affirmative.

Hiccup let out a soft chuckle.

“This was wonderful,” Hiccup said. “We needed this.”

The gang expressed agreement with him.

Hiccup picked his head up, to look at the room in front of him, his eyes catching the broken chair, he sighed, and then he laid his head back down again, gently against Ruffnut’s flesh, her hand landing back in his hair to move through his hair. He felt another hand in his hair as well, and moved his head to see Astrid was now lounging with her head and arms on Ruff’s chest.

“Who broke the chair?” Hiccup asked.

“Fishlegs did it!” Snotlout said quickly.

Fishlegs let out a noise of dissent.

“You also broke the chair, Snotlout,” Astrid said. “Because you wanted to try chair sex.”

“Shut up, Astrid,” Snotlout said. His tone did not show he was annoyed, but rather fond.

Hiccup snorted.

Beside him, Tuffnut chuckled into Hiccup’s side while Ruff was shaking with silent laughter, which he knew because his head was moving as a result, which soon turned into a cackle.

Soon, all of them were giggling.

When they finished laughing, they were silent for a little while, enjoying the afterglow together.

Eventually, one of them spoke.

“Do you think…” Fishlegs voiced. “That Viggo and Loki saw this?”

“This is ours. Not Viggo’s,” Astrid repeated. “Or Loki’s.”

“Well, if they did, I hope they’re disgusted by all the love we shared,” Hiccup said. “Because that’s what this was: love.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hiccup sat at the Haddock dinner table in front of his father. Gobber was sitting next to his father.

Hiccup was flanked by Astrid on one side, Fishlegs on the other, both also in chairs. Behind the three of them was Snotlout behind Hiccup, Tuffnut behind Fishlegs, and Ruffnut behind Astrid. They were standing.

“So, why the big meeting, son?” Stoick said.

“Dad,” Hiccup said. “Gobber. I’m dating someone. Or rather, multiple someones.”

“Who?” Stoick said.

“Them,” he gestured with his hands in a way that indicated the gang that surrounded him.

Stoick looked at his son and each of the Dragon Riders in turn. They were an odd bunch, but they were certainly loyal to his son, he knew that in his heart. As much as Toothless was.

“I have questions,” Stoick said.

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

“So, you’re dating them all, are they dating just you?”

“No, we’re all dating each other. It goes without saying, but, the twins, of course, are not dating each other.”

Stoick nodded. “So, polyamory.”

“Yes.”

“Are you happy with this arrangement?”

“I am, dad,” Hiccup said.

“You love them?” Stoick asked.

“Yes, I do,” Hiccup said.

“And you lot,” Stoick said to the rest of the Riders. “You love my son?”

They nodded.

“We do,” Astrid said.

“Well, if this is what makes you happy, I’m happy for you all,” Stoick said.

“Thanks, Dad,” Hiccup said.

Stoick turned to Gobber.

“Gobber, you haven’t said anything this entire time. What say you?” Stoick asked.

“I knew it. I figured you lot were more than friends,” Gobber replied.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in Asgard… a certain trickster God was getting his ass handed to him by the thunder God.

**Author's Note:**

> This line: “Of course not. It’s what we do. Nothing’s going to stop us.” is a reference to a quote by Kim Possible in the Kim Possible Season 3 episode **Team Impossible** : “Save the world! It’s what I do and nobody’s going to stop me.” Which is one of my favorite quotes in that entire series.


End file.
